Easter Surprise
by darknecromancer666
Summary: Ellie misses her long time boyfriend who has been away on a business trip for over 9 weeks. Will she get a surprise once she gets home? You'll have to read to find out. YugixOC. LEMON ALERT!


Hello there. This is a late Easter present for a friend of mine who absolutely adores Yugi Moto so yeah. Anyways please let me know what you think as this was my first lemon ever XD

WARNING: Major sex scene alert! You have been warned YugixOC

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters in this story apart from myself XD

------------------------------

Easter Surprise

"You ready to go?" A dark haired woman asked her brown haired friend.

"Yeah. I just want to go home and sleep."

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll come home soon." She reassured her depressed friend. Before any of them could exit the restaurant where they worked another female voice shouted out to them.

"Ellie! Kerry! Wait up!" Both woman turned to the voice to see their boss running up to them. Why she was running, none of them knew.

"Yes Boss?" Kerry asked, flicking her black hair out of her face.

"I need both of you to work tomorrow." Their boss was a short brown haired woman in her late thirties. Wire frames glasses were always perched on her nose, hiding her dark brown eyes. Their boss was a kind woman who had never lost her temper as far as they could remember but like they say; The shortest ones always have the worst temper.

"What? But it's my day off." Ellie whined looking pleadingly at her boss.

"I'm sorry but Kat's phoned on sick, Tea has a dance exam and Mai's mother was admitted to hospital last night so she can't come in either. I'll pay you double is you come in tomorrow." The Boss explained. Now who could say no to double pay?

"Fine." Kerry sighed knowing she was going to have to change her plans for tomorrow with her lover. The Boss smiled then stared at Ellie expectantly.

"Okay! Fine, I'll work tomorrow." Ellie cried caving under the hopeful stare of her boss.

"Thank you. You two are lifesavers." And with that said, their boss disappeared into her office.

Ellie groaned. that's just what she needed, another stressful day at work on her day off as well as her boyfriend being in another country for God knows how long.

"Cheer up ne? It's not all bad." Kerry said trying to cheer up her friend. "Oh! Before I forget. Here." She handed her friend a card. She rolled her eyes at Ellie's confused look. She said,

"Happy belated birthday Nee-chan."

"Oh you didn't have to y'know." Ellie said as she opened the home made card,

"I know but I did so there." Kerry stuck her tongue out making her friend laugh.

On the front of the card was a hand drawn picture of her and her friends in anime style. 'Happy 21st Birthday' was written in gold pen. Inside the card was a photograph. The photo was from her eighteenth birthday where she had just started going out with her current boyfriend, Yugi Moto, who was twenty four at the time. Her friend must have caught them unawares because the two of them were staring at each other lovingly.

"Sorry it took so long for me to get you something. I was trying to find that picture then I had to get it printed." Kerry's voice cut through her musings.

"W-when did you take this picture?" Ellie asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"At your party when everyone was leaving mainly. I couldn't help myself." Kerry smiled softly at her friend. "I even brought you this." The taller of the two pulled out a frame from her bag and handed it to her silent friend.

"I can't take this." Ellie refused to take the picture frame. It looked too expensive.

"You can and you will so ha." Kerry shoved the object into her pale hands and walked off. "Come on slow poke if you want a lift home." Ellie rushed after her friend. There was no way she was walking home so late at night on her own.

*

"See ya tomorrow Nee-chan! sleep well!" Kerry bid goodnight before driving off. Ellie sighed as she looked up at her dark lonely looking flat. She couldn't help feeling depressed knowing she was going to be alone again. Her mind wandered as she entered the flat stairs.

She knew Yugi had to go on business trips and leave her alone but she didn't realise she would feel this lonely. It was as if a part of her was missing. She and Yugi have been together for six years so you'd think she'd get used to him leaving for weeks at a time but she wasn't nor could she ever get used to it.

The two of them had met purely by chance as yugi had been a friend of Ellie's sister, Shivone and was at Shivone's twenty-fifth birthday party as well as seventeen year old Ellie. they had gotten to know each other over that one night and had become friends since. Within a few months they were secretly dating until Ellie's eighteenth birthday when they officially told family and friends. Due to the six year age gap, many of their family members were worried that perhaps Yugi would hurt Ellie by going off with someone his own age. Heck, even Ellie had those thoughts once or twice during their years together - still does even now - but she just had to trust the older man.

Ellie unlocked her front door and switched on the hall light, hearing a tinkle of a bell. Looking down, she taw her pet cat, Tama, circling her feet.

"Hey girl." She was answered by a meow. She picked the dainty animal up giggling as she nuzzled her neck, purring loudly. Ellie walked into the kitchen - unaware of the pair of eyes watching her - and got her cat some food while absent minded stroking the glossy fur.

As Tama scoffed down her food, Ellie took out her gifts from Kerry while she walked through her flat towards her bedroom. She dumped her bag beside the door as she opened the back of the frame. She slid the photo onto the glass noticing how it fit perfectly and replaced the back. She ran her finger over the still image of her long term lover wishing he would come home early for once but she knew she was hoping too much.

She turned towards the chest of drawers and placed the frame between the photo's of her family and friends. Tama meowed from within the kitchen as someone scratched her head as they passed.

Without warning, two pale strong arms wrapped themselves around Ellie's waist causing her to jump emitting a tiny yelp. A deep chuckle was heard beside her left ear. Turning her head slightly, her own green eyes locked onto the very same amethyst eyes she fell in love with.

"You...you're home?" she gasped feeling a feather like kiss on her neck.

"Mmhmm." Yugi mumbled into her neck. Pulling one of his hands away he held something up to her.

In his hand was a gold ring. It had a white diamond in the middle with two smaller diamonds on either side of it. It looked expensive but to Ellie it was beautiful.

"Will you marry me?" Yugi asked tightening his grip on her for a moment. Tears sprung to her eyes as she turned in his arms.

"Y-yes. Yes!" she all but screamed, grinning like a Cheshire cat as he slid the gold band onto her finger. It fit perfectly. Laughing, Ellie launched herself at her new fiance and kissed him chastely on the lips. When she pulled back, a shiver ran down her spin as she looked into lust filled eyes. Oh how she's missed that look.

The pale hands that were resting on her hips tightened as Ellie was pulled closer to the strong chest of her new fiance before he swooped in for another kiss. Her hands buried themselves into tri-coloured hair. Yugi nibbled her bottom lip, occasionally swiping his tongue along it, asking for entrance. She groaned as she allowed access to the probing muscle. A moan escaped her as their tongues met and danced within her mouth. Yugi explored every inch of her hot, moist cavern, thumbs massaging her hips beneath her white work shirt. Oxygen became a necessity. They separated. A string of saliva connecting them.

They panted resting their foreheads together. yugi licked Ellie's lips cutting the saliva trail. He kissed his way round her jaw towards her ear - which he nibbled and whispered huskily,

"I've missed you so much." Ellie groaned and bit her lip, digging her nails into his scalp earning a low growl from the man. Lips and tongue were tailed down her neck stopping to suck on the pulse.

"Ah!" she gasped. He licked the forming bruise to soothe his lover. Yugi continued his way down her neck, nipping at the soft flesh as he went.

Wanting to feel closer, Ellie yanked Yugi's head back up and slammed their lips together. As their tongue's tangoed, Yugi lifted the small woman causing her to yelp and quickly wrap her legs round his waist. She giggled while separating to take a deep breath. They stared at each other as they caught their breath. Trusting her lover to hold her up, Ellie released one of her hands to trace over Yugi's face gently, watching as he leaned into her touches and closed his eyes as she traced his eyes.

"You're really home." Ellie's voice shook slightly. Yugi opened hs eyes to see tears slowly slide down her face. He smiled at her, licking her tears as they fell from her eyes.

"I'm home." Yugi replied against her cheek.

"Welcome back." she whispered into his hair. As if they were one person, they both leaned in for a kiss. This kiss was different form before as they slowly entwined their tongues together creating delicious friction. Ellie shivered as Yugi flicked his tongue against the roof of her mouth. Yugi sighed as the legs round his waist tightened making his trousers to rub against his hardened groin. Ellie's hands traveled down his neck - making goosebumps appear on his skin - and clutched at his shirt occasionally pulling at it as if to tell him to take it off. Yugi moved forward so she was sitting on the very edge of the chest of drawers. Neither of them cared for the pictures that went down like dominoes behind. Parting for air, Yugi slipped his shirt off his body, smirking at the appreciative gaze he got from his flustered lover. Green eyes raked over his toned chest like a wolf hungry for food. Ellie ran one finger down his chest as he leaned into her neck. Her hands once again found his hair as she gasped loudly as he nipped at her neck, leaving deep red marks. Slowly Yugi opened her shirt to reveal her own chest and bra. His lips went further down her neck and passed her collarbone. Her hands gripped tightly on his hair almost pulling it out as hands massaged her inner thighs.

Her white work shirt slipped of her arms as she was again lifted into the arms of her lover, legs wrapped securly round his waist. Yugi turned and walked towards the bed while trying to catch his breath. As soon as he got to their bed, he dropped her onto the covers smiling at the amused giggle it got from the young woman. He crawled over to her so he hovered above her. One of his hands worked at getting her trousers undone as he occupied her mouth.

"Ngh." she moaned as her trousers and knickers were slipped over her hips and down her quivering legs.

"Eager are we?" she asked once Yugi attacked her neck again with more kisses and nips. He chuckled against her neck and murmured,

"I've missed you so sue me." Ellie laughed at his comment which quickly turned into a moan at the feel of his fingers slipping into her.

"Y-Yugi!" Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as he began to thrust his fingers in and out of her. Yugi watched carefully at the pure bliss that spread over her face every time he hit her spot. A red hue covered her body as sweat appeared on her forehead. She moved her hips to meet his thrusts causing her to mewl in pleasure. With his free hand, Yugi unclasped her bra and took it off. Her breasts rose and fell with her quick pants. He licked his lips before bending down, taking one of her nipples into his mouth.

"Ah! Nnn!" Ellie's mind went into overdrive with the combined pleasure. His tongue swirled round the hardened nipple sometimes nipping or sucking on the bud. When he deemed that nipple hard enough, he worked is way over to the other one, repeating the process.

"Y-Yugi." she moaned. Just as she was at the edge of pleasure, Ellie grabbed his wrist and pulled his fingers out of her. Yugi raised an eyebrow at her but only getting a mischievous grin in return. Without warning, Ellie flipped them over and sat on Yugi's hips. Yugi blinked up at her quite shocked she flipped the position. Without a word, Ellie leaned down and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. She could feel his hands moving to her own hips. To stop him, she grabbed his wrist and pinned them above his head before moving her body down so she was sitting directly on his covered groin. Yugi groaned in the back of his throat at the friction of just her body on his. With a grin she ground herself into his groin making him throw back his head in bliss, bucking up in retaliation.

She let go of his wrists as she payed attention to his own hardened nipples. Just as he did to her, she swirled her tongue round the bud and nipped on it. She nibbled on the bud until it was fully red and hard. Her fingers made tracks down his chest with feather soft touches as her mouth nipped, sucked and nibbled at the soft skin. She trailed her tongue down his chest creating a wet path from his nipple to his belly button. She dipped her tongue into the small hole of his belly button before moving down to his hips. She looked up heatedly into amethyst eyes that watched her as if transfixed by the scene. Her fingers scrapped against his skin leaving red lines in their wake making Yugi hiss at the feeling. Agonizingly slow - as if to torment her partner - Ellie undone his belt and trousers before slipping them - along with his boxers - off his body. Yugi gasped as cold air hit his throbbing member. Ellie grinned at the sight of her 'prize'. She traced a finger up the shaft of the member - fully aware of her lover lifting himself up to lean on his elbows to watch her every move. Looking once more at Yugi, Ellie engulfed his whole member into her waiting mouth. Yugi bit his lip from moaning at the sight. He watched as her head began to bob as she sucked on him hard. Ellie moaned around the hot shaft in her mouth as she swirled her tongue around it, fully coating it in her saliva.

"E-Ellie!" Yugi called out as she gave a particularly hard suck on the head of his member. Her pale hands held his hips in place so he couldn't choke her should he try to buck. Yugi fought to stay on his elbows as Ellie's deep throated him, taking him in completely. He could feel his stomach twist in knots as he was getting closer and closer to the edge. His eyes fluttered and his eyes rolled as he felt her tongue dip into the slit of his member, tasting the pre-cum he knew would have been there. Ellie moaned as she swallowed Yugi's taste. She could feel him tensing as he got closer to the edge.

"Nngh!" he grunted as gripped the sheets tightly in his fists. Oh Kami-sama how he had missed this so much when he was away on business. Just as he was about to go over the edge, Ellie let go of his member with a pop. She licked her lips as she crawled back up over to him, ignoring the glare she got.

She kissed him again, letting him taste himself as well as apologising to him. When she pulled away they were both panting and very flushed. She giggled away leaving one peck on his lips before leaning back and slamming herself down on him. They both groaned at the sensations that ripped through their bodies. Her hands curled into fists on his stomach as she waited until her body calmed down before she attempted to move. Yugi watched in fascination as she lifted herself up and slammed herself back down. Ellie's head fell back as she rose on shaky legs and moved back down his member. Her green eyes were half-lidded as she stared directly at Yugi who was clearly trying not move.

"Aah! Y-Yugi." She sighed as she rolled her hips to create an even bigger sensation. Not able to take it anymore, Yugi sat up and flipped them over so he was above Ellie. Taking one of her hands in his and entwining their fingers, he pulled out and rammed back into her.

"Ah!" she gasped as she felt the friction build up as the rhythm got faster. Her free hand scratched at his shoulder as he continuously thrust into her. Yugi bent his head down and placed a sloppy kiss on her lips as he back thrust into her. Her legs were bent round his waist again as she angled her hips up so she could meet his thrusts with her own. Yugi growled possessively at the back of his throat as the knot in his stomach tightened again.

"Y-Yugi! Ah!" Ellie moaned as she could feel herself going over the edge again. Tightening his grip on her fingers, Yugi thrust into her for one last time before they both came screaming each others names.

Yugi collapsed over her, both out of breath but fully content. Once they caught their breath enough to move, Yugi slipped his limp member out of her and covered them both with the duvet. He held Ellie close to his chest already feeling her fall asleep. With a soft laugh, he placed a small kiss on her lips and whispered,

"I love you." Before he fell alseep as well.

*

Ellie blinked as sunlight hit her in the eyes. She looked towards the bedside table and read the alarm clock. 7:30am. Oh dear, she had work in one hour which made her groan and snuggle deeper into the covers. she noticed a weight on her hips and looked over her shoulder. Yugi was sleeping soundly behind her, breathing silently on her neck. She smiled softly while turning to face him. Her left hand caught her attention. Her new engagement ring glinted in the sun as if to wink at her. She squealed silently to herself before nuzzling yugi's chest. He tightened his grip on her unconsciously. Ellie took a deep breath, inhaling his musky scent before closing her eyes, ready to sleep for the next few hours with her new fiance.

Work could wait because now she had a reason to get her day off and he was sleeping next to her.

Owari

-------------------------------

Please review! Ja Ne


End file.
